It is frequently desirable to test the performance of a component prior to installing the component in its intended environment. An integrated pressure management system is an example of such a component that may be tested before being installed on a vehicle. The integrated pressure management system performs a vacuum leak diagnostic on a headspace in a fuel tank, a canister that collects volatile fuel vapors from the headspace, a purge valve, and all the associated hoses and connections.
It is desirable to test components in an environment that simulates the intended operating environment. A simulated environment that is suitable for testing the vacuum leak diagnostic of integrated pressure management systems can include an adjustable vacuum level.
Known vacuum generating methods suffer from a number of disadvantages including the inability to generate vacuum levels in the desired testing range (i.e., conventional vacuum generators are not stable below two inches of water), the inability to precisely control the vacuum level, and the inability to perform a test in an acceptable period.
It is believed that there is needed to provide a device and a method that overcome the disadvantages of conventional vacuum generators.